Impact
by Kriftonucci
Summary: Femslash. Candace and Vanessa never knew exactly how to resolve their problems, until they met.
1. Part 1

**Impact**

**By Ten Black Roses**

**Part 1**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Only a few feet away from a great city were a pleasantly upright park. The trees there could be measured to have been lasting for a decade by now. If it wasn't mostly for the walkway and the nicely tended grass, the park's appearance would have never persisted. It helped when adding to the splendor of actually walking through it.

This was quite common as one of the three options you'd choose to commit when in the park. Hypothetically, there was an endless array of options, yet three that were the most used. The first one was walking through the park, as though to enjoy the scenery or for exercise. Second would be to find something you lost there, which was mostly liable in for joggers and bikers since they're seldom aware of what they should carry outside their pockets.

The third could be what people practice the most, which was sitting on a stall wherever they may find one. There was no limit to the reasons why people would want to sit. They'd probably lose count if they tried to remember them.

For today, however, the reason for sitting there would be to forget. Mainly the disappointment, but the bliss as well due to the waste it was when overshadowed by the disappointment. This was all Candace wanted to do in that same spot. Forget until her mind inflicted amnesia upon itself. But the thought, like her, hadn't left since thirty minutes ago.

Doing nothing else but sitting on that stall as though someone had fortuitously glued her to it. And when moments came for Candace to obtain the desire for standing up and moving nothing more than her hands, it even seemed like it. If that wasn't the only limit, her expression only went from mope to dull in minutes. In spite of the bound, it was easy to tell how she felt from being there.

For one thing, boredom was her only choice of impression to give upon herself. If she tried to give anything else, the thought of what had occurred earlier that day would get to her. This was the only thought which gave her enough strength to keep to herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Just between the interim, someone with bathos was currently entering the park also. She wore what looked like an ensemble or any regular trench coat moderately enveloped in buckles. Her hair had been drawn out to the extent of a portion of her back. This was how Vanessa always wanted to keep her demeanor when anyone saw her.

What was never as easily distinguishable however could be how she felt. Most of the time, it wasn't anything more than a monotonous glare. But for this day, she did something she didn't always do except when she knew her options became as scarce as the logic she managed to divulge into her fathers mind: sulk.

Vanessa would usually try to keep a low profile on things like these with her black look such as scowling or at least staying dull. That's why today it was odd for her, when she sulked like that for the most part.

Maybe she just never did it. Her anger had finally managed to lay low to a point she was no more than sad. The tomboy within her had finally taken a break from epitomizing her façade. It might even have added too much to the fluke when Vanessa decided to sit on the same stall Candace was sitting. But this rare feeling of depression she was enduring the most had remained so unparallel; it had to be juxtaposed with the likes of Candace.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After she sat down, Vanessa became just like Candace and everything else in their region which wasn't foraged by the wind. In other words, they weren't moving anymore than the stall itself. Who could say they weren't aware of each other's presence?

Direct eye contact would practically have been requisite. In due course, one of them had to open their mouth first. Candace, however, had always been one to start. Vanessa actually wanted to engage in accepting the response to her speculation for once.

"I'm on the verge of dismembering someone at the moment."

"Welcome to the club, I could say "it's been one of those days", if I knew one that wasn't the damn same!"

"Mind me not asking, what's that like?"

"Exactly like I'm saying it. Everyday, when I try to prove my brothers' antics, I'm tardy on the last second. And my mother doesn't believe me!"

"I'm used to the club. But wouldn't it make it easier, theoretically speaking, if you tried doing something other than that for a change? I don't know, open a casino or something. Just give room to a different hobby in your spare time for once."

Candace didn't know how to reply except with returning a stale look to Vanessa. There was a more courteous way o answering, if only she knew what it was. At least it only stayed that way for a moment before looking down again. Her face had sulked like Vanessa's right there. Before she overlaid her face with her hands and replied.

"It's not that easy, okay? I just wish I could control myself. If only I didn't know what an alter-ego was. Then I would be me, and only me, and no one who wants to resume a cycle that doesn't keep me happy anyway."

In a simple attempt, she managed to stump Vanessa right there. Everyone knew that when facing the same subjects through different situations, it was easier to reply. Now was the time to articulate by replying with something original.

"Are you trying to say those imaginary voices coming out of the blue in your head exist?"

"Well, no. When it's something like trying to get people to face some decent evidence, it makes me want to ignore them less and less."

"I'm not sure what to put there now."

Candace heard Vanessa perfectly there, but didn't know how to reply anymore. She only didn't have to ignore the fact she may have been a bit self-centered all this time. She knew perfectly well not even the park revolved around her.

Whether she felt more lonely than she was, or not.

"By the way, why do you want to dismember someone?"

Vanessa turned to look at Candace after hearing her. She was aware that Candace was pretty much looking at her as well. For some odd reason, Vanessa didn't know what was going on now. Apart from her sullen expression, something about Candace's exterior seemed to grasp Vanessa's attention quite well.

Vanessa was only making normal eye contact with her and all. She just couldn't help but to profoundly envisage how different her facial features were. For one thing she was used to seeing blonde girls who took embellishing themselves as a vanity. Most of them she was used to looking at only had their appearances to think about.

Candace was the first person to interactively prove her wrong. Not for the concern she expressed in response to the bitter stress. Even if that did count as something, there remained one thing that once it became discernible to Vanessa really made her think differently for Candace: her face. It was worth asking why, yet true. Vanessa had always dispersed looking at guys in a special way. Never before had she really wanted to look at a girl like that. Still, it wasn't weak enough to be deemed as fascination, but something dreadfully close to that word's definition.

Just as she was about to assume it, Vanessa remembered Candace had asked her a question.

--

**Well, there ya have it! The first part!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This isn't something I like to tell anyone about. But better out than in, right?" Vanessa began.

"For a moment there, my thought about getting serious with this guy named Johnny was actually real. Every day I thought about him. Everyday I wasted my time thinking how cool it would be to stay a couple. But then he decides to tell me something about him being with other girls, and that's when it happened. I completely forgot about the great moments we shared together."

There it was for a split second where Vanessa had finally let it out. She was even panting by her own languor.

The only thing she got in return for this could be the ill-fated resentment. In a strange way, it also brought her relief. This was nearly enough to make her unaware of Candace's presence before hearing her reply.

"Sure, at least you had a relationship. I never got the chance to talking to Jeremy before he moved to London. I mean, I hung out with him and everything, but never told him once what I really thought of him."

"Why not, were you afraid?"

Candace was like Vanessa, who no longer had the urge of replying. She could feel as though an invisible hand kept on covering her mouth the more she thought about telling her. Candace knew she was taking a risk by telling her.

"Yes, well, I'm not scared. I'm just… I don't know, conceited! And I have trouble paying attention."

So she managed to say half yet mean it all. The only problem was that she went straight back to walking in sulk circles like when she began. Even if this helped in eradicating the apathy within Vanessa.

"Oh, come on. I know what it's like Believe me or not, and you probably wont, My Dad's sort of a document in the evil scientist file, but my Mother doesn't even know. He mostly bothers me than I bother him".

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to put this. You're just more restrained and organized in what you do. I mean I can bet you a lot of people have less self-esteem issues than I do. But when I just look at you, I can someone who may be part of this world we're in, but doesn't give a crap what anyone thinks, okay? So you're the pure representation of individuality I can never be".

By that, now Vanessa couldn't help but to open her eyes wide at this statement. In a fair way she knew only constant talking could keep her from thinking too staggered, even if the question wasn't going to be as subtle as expected.

"Just sincerely, am I different? What do I have that most don't?"

"I know it's not very factual, but even if my friends knew you, they'd think the same! At least you know how to talk to boys more than I do. It's not so easy."

"So you're saying I'm special because I know how to talk with the opposite gender"

"No! Well, sort of… I just don't know how to say… look! I'm going to be really straightforward upon saying this. You have everything I can't get that easily. Confidence, grit and you're not as ignorant as I am"

She knew fairly well this was not the first time it had happened. But Vanessa's feeling of adulation was once again acting up on her.

The only problem she found after hearing what Candace had to express could be those last eight words. Words that irony was on the point of rescinding thanks to Candace's nearly omitted sequence.

"By the way, you're REALLY attractive, which is not intended in anyway to flatter you. I'm positive if I was more like you, maybe my social life would actually have an arrangement. I only want to know the ropes like you, Vanessa"

That instant meant quite something to Vanessa. Even with her strength, there were a few things she took for granted at times. For quite a while she was denying this one real fact without heeding her own ease on the subject.

Even if the relieve made her find the emotion a bit revolting to consider in said situation, Vanessa could not find herself to ignore the plain-in-view fact denial wasn't solving anything.

This emotion was not going to make her any happier unless she approved of it. From all this beating around the bush, Vanessa could finally see this emotion for what it truly was.

However, she was right of one thing: it was revolting. And her eyes opened wide at the very breakthrough of it.

"You really think that?"

"Believe it or not, and you probably won't, I DO"

Candace smiled after implying this phrase.

This was inevitably enough to make Vanessa want to return in smiling at her from Candace's delightful face. Vanessa could finally be satiated. Candace's face was no longer the sole reason Vanessa found her really absorbing.

It was just her.

Maybe it didn't appearing very convincing, but for so long, the urge to see if it would work to admit something like that had finally been awakened. The simple word with a definition that had been kept locked within Vanessa's mind had finally been liberated.

Now Vanessa's smile was worth something at long last. Not only was she feeling awfully happy.

But in love.

--

**Well, there you have it! The second part!**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Really, thanks Candace. If only I felt the same way without sounding like I was full of myself"

"It's all right; you're one of the only girls I know that has ever spoken to me like this at least. I think you've helped me after all" Replied Candace.

So it was said and done then. No matter how inappropriate it seemed for Vanessa to have fallen for Candace, her mind did not give what or who as long as it was keeping her glad for her remainder. Right then, the only reason she found this out of place was the realization of the doubt from which Candace could possibly be feeling the same way.

Just like any answer, there was only one way of resolving.

"I never knew how sunny it was today"

Candace looked up as a response to Vanessa's earnest comment.

"Yeah, a little too sunny if you were to ask me"

"It's not much than five o' clock. Would you like to come down to my hut?"

"I guess it would be lying for me when I'd say I'm too busy to come, so okay"

The two of them took off. No longer aware of how satiated the park had suddenly become.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Candace might have become used to amazement by everyday perceptions from her otherwise unruly family. Yet now that she took a glance at it, there couldn't be any more hesitancy after Vanessa's room was added to the sublime index.

The walls were overlaid with "Tool" and "Black Labe Society" posters while the ceiling fancied two fans that of which sensibly took the form of gyrating blades. The only feature that didn't take an abnormal state in any way was Vanessa's bed and her closet. It seemed that even her desk had candles of a gothic complex with pictures of incognito guys taped on the mirror. Some might have considered this accustomed for any girl's room.

"I can see different doesn't seem to cut it" Said Candace while looking around the room. Everything just seemed so new to her with her presence in it. Vanessa, however, was glad Candace didn't notice how an eight of it was left unclean.

"I know. Five years living here and not once have I ever considered changing the look" Replied Vanessa while picking up a bracelet she found on the floor.

"Ha! Speak for yourself. My room doesn't even occupy décor. At least not as much as the rest" Said Candace. This made Vanessa chuckle a little.

"Hm. Yeah, you know I've always been partial to decorating rooms. Even though singing was one of my main talents since I was a kid. Room décor is just so much fun." Said Vanessa, while she and Candace made the decision of sitting down on the bed.

"That sounds neat" Responded Candace, as she folded her hands.

Candace took the time to proceed in looking around Vanessa's room. Disparate ideas weren't on her mind, but Candace still wanted to be sure she didn't have that much curiosity. It didn't matter once Candace asked a question that might have been too random to be obvious, or perhaps the other way around.

"If you were to choose now without taking it back, would you have singing or decorating?"

Vanessa might have been sky diving through the clouds of uncertainty at one really slow velocity. Otherwise she would've wanted to land on the point minutes ago. If stalling with diverse queries was going to stop her from releasing what she really had in mind, she probably had a better chance of trying so than holding on to her doubt.

"You know, I always was fond of decorating" Vanessa began with an almost deduct tone that became that way for Candace.

"My friends, though, they never gave me a better choice or recourse than singing"

Candace's spontaneous amazement might have had a dual origin. Either it was trying to find out what Vanessa was trying to say with this questionnaire, or just the sight of Vanessa getting almost too close to her that eye contact was just the first.

"No one is always certain of what it is that they want to really aspire for, Candace. Sometimes it works best to just do two things at once, whether it's multitasking or one of them in concealment. It can work out as you might call it, a test"

"Test?" Candace asked. So she found someone who went more on the details than she did.

"That's right. Sort of an aptitude test, except the teacher doesn't really take her place but you still get to decide what you enjoy the most" Vanessa answered.

Candace released a gaze of confusion, which didn't count for what Vanessa said, but what she was trying to say.

"But enough about what I think. Since I'm interested too, what is your favorite hobby?"

"THERE IT WAS!" Candace thought. After all that pointless beating around the bush, Candace finally saw what Vanessa was trying to ask her. But perhaps she almost took matters like that more implicitly than she thought.

Maybe she just took everything for granted enough to nearly fear Vanessa's random movements.

"I don't think I can explain anything, I've tried so much in the past few years. I never actually stayed on one thing without quitting after a few tries to actually enjoy it."

At this, Vanessa remained surprised, although from a psychological point of view that of which she almost did not take hold of, this was quite deceptive through its disclosure.

"But there has to be one thing you really like! Even if it's what I asked of you, a hobby, still it has to be something you think is fun!"

Vanessa could almost distinguish Candace's nervous break, even if Candace knew she was able to. For that time, Candace was not as pressured as she looked. Candace wasn't feeling THAT nervous, seeing that she was talking to someone who for once managed to understand her.

That was why she could still feel, even if it was only for a bit, flustered for trying to do this.

"I like dancing" Candace said.

"Cool what kind? I never liked waltz, salsa. But I'll admit I was a bit interested in break-dance once." Vanessa asked.

"Well…You see… It's not…Oh forget it." Said Candace.

Vanessa didn't need time to even ask when Candace walked over to whisper it to her ear. The time didn't even last long either. Candace found it ironic to see she was more surprised than Vanessa was after she told it to her. But Vanessa still felt a bit speculative, in an interested approach.

"So you like stripping"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Thus, there you have the first part! This story is turning out to be longer than I wanted it to be. Oh well!**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

**Warning: Let's just say this part is vengeance for all you girls who actually enjoyed Brokeback Mountain!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The two girls didnt do anything except stare at each other. Their urge to speak would be judged by who would want to go first. Candace, as her face showed it, simply didn't want to be the one to do it. Her hands trembled when she thought of it. Either way, she spoke out as though not caring about what she was doing.

"I don't want to lie, I really do like stripping. It's kind of like dancing, except you're allowed to do more. MUCH MORE! As in, you can have fun without any limitations whatsoever!"

The explanation did not appear to surprise Vanessa enough to have her show it. But it did lead her to be intrigued to the point of beginning a short interrogation.

"Have you ever tried it somewhere? Or ON someone?"

Candace looked away for only a second. It didn't have to be hard for her to even want to answer. But it was just as difficult in trying to make her think that way. After all, she has never told something like this to anyone.

Not even her only family.

"No, but when I'm about to take a shower, I usually put on some music as I'm taking my clothes off and… I'm sorry, but does this by any way disgust you?" Asked Candace, while smirking a little.

"Oh no! Not at all. To tell you the truth, I'm glad you're telling me this" Began Vanessa.

"It's a fact not many girls can explicitly speak their mind about what they really like to do. Sure they talk about how they feel when they interact with others, but you just can never hear someone talk about their real desires. Their passions. The ideal traits that actually make someone feel impressed when they find out. You know why? Because it's those traits that tie up loose ends!"

Candace smiled a bit from hearing all of this.

"Thanks. You don't know how relieved that makes me feel"

If Candace would have been able to tell what the subtly wayward look on Vanessa' face meant, she would have been intimidated, Or confused to say the least. But had it not been for the abundance of relief she continued to hold, she would've spoken before Vanesss did.

"You know, I understand this is even more awkward, and disturbing. But I'm not going to let you feel any more relief than I am once I ask you this"

"Ask me what?" Candace inquired out of the sincerest curiosity.

Vanessa didn't answer immediately and just sat still. Likewise retaining her smile, she moved around with her hands placed on the bed. It was clear she was purposely hiding something she was soon going to reveal anyhow. This was just Vanessa's way of taunting Candace into impatience.

"How about you try it on me?"

This was quite an unrequited surprise in Candace's point of view. A bit fear dwelled within her as well if she knew what the answer was going to be if she dared ask.

"Trying what?" Candace asked likewise.

Vanessa smiled, knowing sufficiently well this was her chance to test Candace's self esteem, even if it meant having to go this far.

"Try doing one of your dances on me"

Candace's face only froze for a second, and then she smiled. The smile was accompanied by a smirk when she asked Vanessa.

"I'm sorry, but are you asking me to give you a lap dance?"

Candace just wanted to keep smiling in hopes maybe this wasn't going where she didn't want it to go. Too bad Vanessa chose to emphasize her answer by nodding her head.

There was no way Candace's smile could have persisted any longer. Right now, Candace only felt like standing there for as long as she could.

If anything would allow her, she could stand there for about a year to think about what Vanessa had told her thoroughly. But only apprehending the idea that Vanessa was still making eye contact with her was the prime reason she'd have to snap out of it.

"All right, but I'm not going to take my clothes off"

Vanessa's smile disappeared, and so did her presumed satisfaction. She felt like asking as of there, but Candace considerately beat her to the answer.

"I'm only going to dance, okay?"

In reply, Vanessa looked to the left for a moment. Then she shrugged and resumed to maintain eye contact with Candace before replying. You couldn't always get what you wanted she figured.

"Just show me what you've got."

Candace nodded, and began to do a few steps. Some dances from which Candace performed where not in any way familiar to Vanessa, yet at the same time entertained her for seeing the distinctiveness that came with it. For every ten seconds, Candace moved towards alternate schemes that were either crafty or well derivative.

Some could presumably either have originated from eighties dance videos, or even modern rap flicks. Any music that occupied accurate rhythm could have sufficed with Candace's moves.

In spite of it lasting only about two and a half minutes, Vanessa could not dare lie to herself through thinking she was all but amazed. Throughout it all, her eyes became wider from what she was seeing, and what she had seen. This was the first time she became aware of what real talent someone could have when given the chance.

Now she had even more of a reason to admire Candace. Not just in a fanatical way, but through affection too. She just wished it didn't have to end so soon.

Once it did, Candace just stood on her spot. She did indeed expect herself to feel tired.

What she did not expect, though, was the sound of clapping.

"That was really great. I'm… No really, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Vanessa asked as she stood up to look directly at Candace.

"Oh thank you. Not much, I always used to watch videos from Madonna, backstreet boys and at one point a few Michael Jackson when I was twelve. It's really not that hard when you get used to examining each artists style." Candace replied, in her own belief trying to sound as informative as she could.

"Well Candace, I really don't know what to say. You've got a real talent" Replied Vanessa. Not even Vanessa knew why, but she could not help but to feel something odd. Odd in a form that only came when she kept on looking at Candace's eyes.

She was in love and all, but was it on the verge of becoming unambiguous?

"Well thanks Vanessa. But really, I feel flattered enough when you're the one with all the strength" Replied Candace. After saying this, she continued to stare into Vanessa's spectacles. Candace was used to looking at girls, but maybe she found something different this once.

Neither of them spoke as they persisted on having this uncalled staring contest. But now Candace could see it. Even if she knew Vanessa was the exact same gender as she, something was telling her she didn't have to care.

It was something that although it could be a perfect example on how unusual the truth can be sometimes, it's still better than denial.

But most important, it was something that although she didn't know it, Vanessa held it first when she looked into Candace's eyes:

Love.

Candace stared deeply into Vanessa's eyes in an almost serene sense. Vanessa felt the exact same way that gave her the advantage to linger the comfort she was trying to take in. The only reason this comfort remained was due to the growing tension. A tension formed out of the indomitable urge to cease wavering. In other words, Vanessa did not want herself resisting any more.

In the blink of a second, Vanessa quickly forced her lips onto Candace's own. This did not allow Candace to feel surprised on time after realizing what it was she was sustaining. Vanessa' tenacious kiss had managed to plant a seed within Candace's moral sense. The seed's fruits were the frantic craving of more unconquerable ecstasy which caused Candace to accompany Vanessa into this hospitably delectable experience.

As that same seed enlarged both their impetuosity to continue, it compelled them to believing it was the only idea that really eliminated the rest of their worries as well. Vanessa knew Candace well enough she was not even trying in the tiniest effort to stop. Their affair drove them onto Vanessa's bed, that way their devious bonding could become faster and more licentious.

Candace could care less though, and so could Vanessa. If they didn't, two girls in between relationship would have made anything but sense. It would have been awkward, and morally hostile in a perverse nature. A reason that also activated Candace's appetite for eliminating this uncertainty she didn't want to have dominating her. When the truth had a way of shamelessly revealing itself, Candace would have been the first to know.

What other liable motive would cause her to awaken this feral implement of liberating passion? Only to have it become avarice as she took this to a higher pitch. It was safe to adopt the idea that neither of them knew how far they were taking this fastening onto each other's fare.

Vanessa also became engulfed in the greed this ardent kiss was forcefully giving her. From the beginning, Candace and Vanessa thought one simple kiss would've been enough. Now Vanessa could no longer try in withstanding the urge to remove her jacket. Revealing a blue shirt with the rolling stones logo stitched onto it.

Candace always heard the expression "one thing can lead to another", but never knew how it could be used in real life. All she knew was seduction served as convenient icing to this delicious treat. It also helped in taking away any self consciousness left within her that made her afraid to expose herself. This was why Candace decided to unbuckle her belt. It was a bit formidable to slickly slide her skirt down to her ankles while retaining to kiss Vanessa's face, yet she managed to do it competently.

This oral binding began to decelerate in order for Vanessa to unzip her pants. As they skimmed down to her feet, she noticed Candace was looking at her. Due to the indescribable expression, Vanessa couldn't know if she was amazed or appalled. For this reason she could feel a ting of mortification wrap around her.

Candace knew she was looking at her, but now that they ceased kissing, she took the time to actually take a fair look at her. It was infuriatingly obvious how she felt from looking at Vanessa.

Nothing could stop her from admiring Vanessa's dark yet surprisingly attractive ankles. Even if Vanessa pondered the idea she might have gone too close.

"I shouldn't have done that" Said Vanessa as her face slowly turned red. She was surprised for herself.

But only briskly once she caught glance of Candace removing her pink t-shirt.

"I'm glad you did" Candace replied. Vanessa remained silent while she involuntarily allowed Candace to caress her thighs. The smooth shield of Vanessa's skin provoked Candace to lick her lips.

"You have really nice legs" Candace added, now removing her hands from them.

Vanessa almost felt shy after that comment, had she not known how much of a compliment it actually was. After thinking it well, Vanessa's self-assured smile came back while she removed her shirt too.

"Thanks" Said Vanessa.

"Yours look so bright, they're irresistible"

Vanessa let out a smirk.

"Like the rest of me?" Candace asked coyly.

"Mmm-hmm" Replied Vanessa.

But as she envied her, it was also a way of respect for someone as womanly as Vanessa to have such a beautiful body. It was apparent that once it was done, they both launched onto each other in order to resume their ardent frenzy.

There could hardly be a doubt about it. The very Kingdome of undeniable plethora they have entered was as of then under their own ownership. It was a feeling they had the right to engross into once they knew existence could only abide as long as this ecstatic foreplay could continue.

As they continued to rub and mildly slaver all over each others contents, Vanessa could no longer help this undying urge to overcome her savage instincts. In a better way, Candace could feel a grasp tear away her bra. It made her flinch a tad bit, but did it matter? No really, what mattered at a time when all there was to be concerned was this pleasure which allowed her to let her see within her as long as she did the same.

Even less as more when Candace found this as a way of telling herself the old "eye for and eye" fib which never really worked out. Until she tore out Vanessa's panties to further allow her skin to become more susceptible to her.

By now, nothing should have counted as a surprise if they were still within that bond. Maybe Vanessa was the more impatient one as her torso became the prime focus of tender delicacy. As good as it felt, it was only enough to make her forget why Candace would go to the extremes of mistaking everything, from her neck down, for a human shaped Popsicle with a flavor that never died out.

Like an aesthetic maniac who was obsessed with crafting even the slightest inch of detail from his to her sculpture, Vanessa could do better. She knew it would never get old while Candace did it to her. It was as though her hand were in a hurry to clean every part of Candace's back. Yet nevertheless taking the time each second embracing mostly what qualified as part of her thighs upward.

They could never get enough. As hard as they tried to become an androgynous being, all they could succeed in was having allowed each other become completely exposed and susceptible to practically ever square centimeters of each others bodies. At least until their energy was completely dropped.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"WOW, that was… really not something I though could be so amazing" Candace said.

The two girls were as of now under the covers. It felt more comfortable when they could look at each other more passably for each of their views, especially Candace who no longer had the suspicion of finding this a bad idea.

Vanessa could say the same thing, but she didn't. All she wanted was to value this minute. She turned her head to make sure she looked at Candace flawlessly. Candace smiled back once she saw Vanessa's face as well. She stretched out her hand in order to move a part of the hair which was covering her face.

"Your face looks so nice" Candace said, letting her hand stroke a part of Vanessa's face.

"Thanks" Replied Vanessa, as she also placed a hand on part of Candace's.

"You too."

Candace blinked in sycophancy. Vanessa gave her a brisk kiss.

The benefit of stopping from that moment was perhaps retaining a portion of their common sense. Unfortunately, it also served as a disadvantage. At least Candace was the one to bring it out.

Only after ten seconds of silent staring into the ceiling.

"We shouldn't tell anyone"

Vanessa wasn't smiling, yet she didn't want to feel negative right now.

"Who says we have to?" Vanessa asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, but what if anyone finds out? I mean, they're going to find out even if we make the smallest mistake possible. I just know they will! And when they do, my parents-"

Vanessa put a finger on Candace's lips. She could want anything but even for her to ruin it for the both of them.

"Do you think they WILL find out?" Vanessa asked, trying to sound as worried as she was exasperated.

Candace could accept she was nervous, and when it came to assuming the unknown, she was more pessimist than skeptical.

"Well…No, but I just don't want anything to happen between us" Candace replied, newly dejected.

Maybe Vanessa had the chance to share the comfort of sympathy through a hug. Candace almost became emotional, with not so much as a tear departing her typically vivid face.

Vanessa never knew how it was like to help someone through this manner. Most of her life, she was never even the victim since her parents were too detached from each other to remember her. If one thing was true, it was better for someone to help another than look for help yourself.

She didn't feel selfish anymore.

"It's okay, Candace. I won't let them find out anything. I love you, you know that" Said Vanessa.

She looked onto Candace's face. It appeared it helped a bit, although she wiped a tear drop with her thumb.

Candace smiled.

"I love you too" Replied Candace.

The two girls just went back to lying on the bed in order to contemplate the time they were transpiring together. They did not have to worry yet. All they had to do was lay on the comfortable bed until the moment had concluded. Once it had planted itself well on as something truly memorable, life could go on again.

They would rest and reflect on what had happened for now.

Reflect on the impact they had bestowed onto each other.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**This story is finally over! I honestly didn't know how long this was going to last. I'm glad it's done. Thanks to all of ya'll who reviewed by the way! I hope you didn't feel betrayed!**


End file.
